1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque balance rod assembly for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Application No. 82205562, as shown in FIG. 6 of the drawings, discloses a torque balance rod assembly for vehicles in which the torque balance rod assembly includes two angled rods 31 and 32 each having two ends with inner threading and an adjusting screw 4 threadedly engaged between the angled rods 31 and 32. The adjusting screw 4 includes a separating member 41 that separates the adjusting screw 4 into two threaded sections with different leads (e.g., one of the threaded sections may have a left lead while the other threaded section may have a right lead), and the inner threading of the associated inner ends of the angled rods 31 and 32 have corresponding leads. In addition, the outer end of each angled rod 31, 32 includes a connecting member 53, 54 mounted thereto. Each connecting member 53, 54 includes a first threaded end in threading engagement with the threaded outer end of the associated angled rod 31, 32 and a second end having a hole defined therein so as to be securely attached to a base 2. However, it is found that the connecting members 53, 54 might be twisted vertically and/or horizontally when the vehicle runs on a rugged road or takes a sudden turn. As a result, the torque conversion effect is found unsatisfactory, as the vehicle per se is unstable.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved torque balance rod assembly to solve this problem.